Desde que tengo memoria
by Aria Evangeline
Summary: Esta es la historia de como era la vida de Gaito antes de conocer a Sara y como se encuentra por primera vez con la princesa sirena del océano Índico.


Desde que tengo memoria he estado confinadoen este castillo, en las profundades del océano...

Desde que tengo memoria he estado solo, con la única compañía de los peces...

Desde que tengo memoria siempre que traté de salir de este lugar mi cuerpo comienza a doler...

Desde que tengo memoria, odié a la Reina del agua... Mi carcelera, me verdugo. La única responsable de mi sufrimiento.

Poco sé de mi pasado y el por qué estoy encerrado. Las únicas cosa que decir, sin temor a equivocarme, es que me llamo Gaito, tengo 7 años y soy el Rey de Phantalassa.

Como siempre, desde que tengo memoria, vago por los pasillos de este palacio: El palacio de mi reino, mi prisión. Intento saltar para ver lo que hay más allá de estas cuatro paredes, a través de las ventanas que desde siempre han estado demasiado altas para mí, pero lo único que veo es oscuridad...Como desde que tengo memoria.

Pero distingo una luz en la lejanía que se acerca y mi corazón comienza a latir más y más rápido...Me suelto de la ventana y me dejo en el suelo, tratando de esconderme de la vista de lo que sea que fuera eso. Sin embargo, nada ocurre y vuelvo a subir. Sólo era un pez linterna.

Suspiro aliviado, para simplemente volver a caminar por los amplios y solitarios pasillos, como desde que tengo memoria...

Entro en una sala oscura, solo iluminada por la luz que sale de un brillante espejo, y como desde que tengo memoria, me siento a observar las maravillas que me muestra: Un niño...Igual que yo, su cabello naranja y ojos castaños era lo único que nos diferencia. Kaito...Mi hermano...

Extiendo mi mano para tocar su rostro, pero lo único que siento es el frío cristal.

— Algún día...— Susurró con mi voz ronca, causada al poco uso que le doy — Algún día vendrás por mi, Kaito...Algún día me salvarás...

No me di cuenta de cuando, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos. No importaba cuanto intentara contenerlas...Los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto.

¡No es justo! ¡Realmente, no es justo! Allí está él...Con su familia...Siendo tan feliz, y yo aquí...Solo...

Fijo de nuevo la vista en el espejo, un hombre y una mujer le dan un pastel a mi gemelo...

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kaito! — Exclamó el hombre dándole un fuerte abrazo a mi hermano

— Ya tienes 8 añitos tesoro — Dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla — Que grande estás, cariño.

Kaito pasó su mano por su mejilla y se la limpió — ¡No me hables como si fuera un niño, mamá!

Sonreí. Es el cumpleaños de Kaito...¡Así que también es mi cumpleaños! Ya tengo 8 años...8 años de sufrimiento.

Que envidia...Lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar, hermano...Haría cualquier cosa por sentir un poco de amor...Por alejarme de esta oscuridad que me rodea...

De pronto, el suelo comienza a temblar ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Parece un maremoto! Tengo miedo...Mucho miedo..En esta habitación no hay ningún lugar para esconderse, así que simplemente me agacho y me cubro la cabeza con las manos, esperando que todo pasara... Sin embargo un grito proveniente del espejo llama la atención ¡Kaito se estaba ahogando! ¡No! ¡Mi hermano no podía morir! No podía perder lo único que me mantenía cuerdo...

...Y no lo hice: Una sirena apareció para salvarlo justo al mismo tiempo que le maremoto cesaba. Tenía un largo cabello rubio y una brillante cola rosa ¡Era una princesa sirena! De su colgante sacó una perla. He leído sobre ellas, dicen que si su juntan las 7 pueden invocar un poderoso poder...

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó mi mente, pero enseguida lo rechacé. Sería imposible "Y si me hago con las 7 perlas...¿Sería libre?" Era imposible.

La Reina del Agua me separó de mi hermano y me encerró aquí, sólo por que no tenía el poder suficiente para destruirnos. Por que había matado a toda mi tribu...A mi familia... Pero no sin antes de asegurarme de que no pudiera escapar...Cuanto la odio...

¿Intentar matar a dos niños indefensos? ¿Y se hace llamar la defensora del amor y la justicia?

Salgo de la sala al escuchar un ruido, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose... Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. ¿Alguién más...aquí...? No sé que hacer...¿Mirar que ocurre o esconderme...?

Sin embargo, antes de que me diera tiempo a decidir algo un silueta se apareció ante mí. Era un sirena: Tenía una larga cabellera negra y cola del mismo color, al igual que sus ojos y su colgante...Ese colgante...

Mis ojos se fijan en ella con terror...En la princesa sirena... ¿Abría venido a castigarme? ¿Pensaría que yo creé ese maremoto...?

Intento salir corriendo, pero tropiezo con mis propio pies y caigo al suelo, mientras ella se acerca a mí lentamente — ¡P-Por favor, no me hagas daño! — Suplico y puedo notar un tono de desesperación en mi propia voz — ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Lo juro! ¡No fuí yo! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!

— Tranquilo...— Dijo con un tono de voz muy suave — No quiero hacerte daño, sé que no fuiste tú quién creó ese maremoto

— ¿E-Entonces...?

— Dime pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?

— G-Gai...Gaito..

— Ven aquí, Gaito — Susurró y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que obedecer, y entonces me abrazó — Yo, Sara: La princesa sirena del Océano Índico prometo a ayudarte a ser libre. Puedes confiar en mi pequeño, nunca más volverás a sufrir.

Y por primera vez desde que tengo memoria supe que no estaba sólo.


End file.
